helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
H!P MIX 2012 Concert Tour ~Power Of Song~
'''~Power Of Song~ '''is the 1st concert tour to be performed by the Hello!Project groups that were chosen (One UP FRONT group was chosen). English songs were sung in Japanese.Tsunku said that this concert would be an extremely memorable one and people would look back at it, because of that Tsunku asked Mandi to join the concert Songs Performed #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC1 #ForunForun~Forerun for Run~ (DIY☆) #CHANCE! (SCORE!) #Shibaraku Omachinasai. (Chisana Hana) #Our Song Swift (Ushinawareta Hitsuji) #Mine Swift (Jessica) #RED Swift (Believe!) #Light~ (Shin Sedai) #Enchanted Swift (Lala) #Naichau Kamo (Vii-iii) #Nagareboshi(Ai☆Rokku) #Lalala No Pipipi (PonPonii) #I Knew You Were Trouble Swift (Tamago-chan) #Fearless Swift (Chiisana) #Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~(Hello! Project Foreigners) #BUTTERFLY (Nesugosu) #MIRAI LOVE (Happy Jikan) #Wakuteka Take a Chance! (Believe! Morning Musume) #Do it! Now (Holiday Three) #Sakebu (C/olorage) #Sunahama (Beach Musume -10) #All for One and One for All (AES) #MC 2 #HAPPY PARADE! (Muramoto Chie) #Secret Princess Yui (Saburo Mami) #School Days (Wang Dao Ming) #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Ao Xiao) #Koi No Jubaku (Joe Song) #Forever & Always Swift (Muraoka Toshiko) #Servant of Evil Vocaloid (Saito Kotomi) #Monochrome no Kiss Butler/Kuroshitsuji (Yamamoto Ran) #LACRIMOSA Butler/Kuroshitsuji (Akita Hisoka) #Bad Apple!! Tohou (Hirona Nana) #Robo Kiss (Eguchi Makoto) #Kiss My Lips Sakura (Kin Momoko) #Hey Stephen Swift (Fukunaka Eri)* #Ama no Jaku (Mochizuki Nina) #Our Songs (Goto Chisame) #The Story of Us Swift (Mandi) #Heartful Song Chara/Nana Mizuki (Reana) #Meikyuu Butterfly Chara/Nana Mizuki (Kristen) #Change Swift (Ida Akiko) #Jump Then Fall Swift (Hamasaki Rinne) #Maji desu ka ska (Arakaki Rei and Nagai Masa) #MC 3 #Special Dance Performance/MEDLEY (Muramoto Chie, Haoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Hsaoi Zhe, Saito Kotomi, Bando Kaede, Arakawa Kame, Reana, Kristen, Sophia, Hamasaki Rinne, Sano Yuriko, Imada Rika) #MC 4 #Arigatou Ookiku Kaansha #SanSan GOGO (Kristen, Reana,Yamamoto Ran) #Kokoro No Tamago (Tina, Kaneko Rie, Sophia) #Ogoe De!! (Happy Jikan) #MINOR LOVE (Saburo Eri) #MC 5 #Bye Bye Matane (Believe! Morning Musume) #Baby Baby (Up beat Styles!) #Renai Hunter #Tantei Shoujo (Hamasaki Rinne) #Sayonara no Kawari Ni (Chisana Hana) #Cinderella Complex (PonPonii) #Firework Perry (Saburo Mami) #Do it! Now (Holiday Three) #MC 6 #My Days (Hayashi Riko, Sasaki Setsuna) #Yuujou Junjou Oh Seishun (FLYING) #Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta #Osaka Koi no Uta #MC 7 #Yume wo Hitotsubu #Crazier Swift #Going on! (Mandi, Saburo Mami, Eniko, Muramoto Chie) #OO Ganbaranakutemo Ee Nende (Haoi Daiyu, Karina, Reana, Akiko Yoshida) #Hayate No Gotoku! Kotoko (Saburo Eri) #Uchouten LOVE (Believe! Morning Musume, Chisana Hana, C/olorage) #Samui Ne. (Believe! Morning Musume) #The Daughter of Green Miku (Kin Momoko) #MC 8 #Suki Sugite Bakamitai #A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes Channel Circle of Stars #Love & Joy ENCORE #Double Lariat Luka #Glory of Life Mink #BERRY FIELDS #Watashi No Tamago (Reana, Ida Akiko, Hayashi Riko, Ao Xiao) #Victory! Trivia *This concert is in Day After Day form. *Up beat Styles! was the only UP FRONT PROMOTION group that performed. Category:SCORE! Category:Chisana Hana Category:Ushinawareta Hitsuji Category:Jessica Category:Believe! Category:DIY☆ Category:Shin Sedai Category:Lala Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Ai ✩ Rokku Category:PonPonii Category:Tamago-chan Category:Chiisana Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Nesugosu Category:Happy Jikan Category:YA Category:Believe! Morning Musume Category:@1 Category:Bh Category:Holiday Three Category:C/olorage Category:Chisana Category:Beach Musume -10 Category:Bella Ragazza Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Rise Up! Category:Up beat Styles! Category:2012 Concerts Category:Vii-iii Category:AES